sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
| birth_place = Neuilly-sur-Seine, France | origin = Paris, France | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = 1992–present | label = Crydamoure | associated_acts = }} Guillaume Emmanuel "Guy-Manuel" de Homem-Christo ( ; born 8 February 1974) is a French musician, record producer, singer, songwriter, DJ, and film director. He is one half of the French house music duo Daft Punk, along with Thomas Bangalter. He has also produced several works from his record label Crydamoure with label co-owner Éric Chedeville. Early life Homem-Christo was born on 8 February 1974Daft Punk Musique Vol. 1 official website. Archived from 10 April 2006. in Neuilly-sur-Seine. He is the great-great-grandson of Portuguese military figure Francisco Manuel Homem Cristo, who was forced into exile in France in 1910. Homem-Christo was given a toy guitar and keyboard at around seven years of age.Daft Punk interview in Japan (1/2) Retrieved on 14 November 2012. He was eventually given an electric guitar at age 14, and uses a guitar when writing music.Bryan Reesman, Daft Punk interview mixonline.com. Retrieved on 6 March 2007. Career Homem-Christo met Thomas Bangalter when they were attending the Lycée Carnot school together in 1987. It was there that they discovered their mutual fascination for films and music of the 1960s and 70s, "very basic cult teenager things, from Easy Rider to the Velvet Underground".Matthew Collin, "Do You Think You Can Hide From Stardom?" Mixmag (August 1997) (archived at techno.de) The two and Laurent Brancowitz eventually joined to form an indie rock trio called Darlin', in which Homem-Christo performed guitar. Bangalter felt that "It was still maybe more a teenage thing at that time. It's like, you know, everybody wants to be in a band." A negative review referred to their music as "a daft punky thrash","Review of Shimmies in Super 8." Melody Maker Apr.-May 1993: n. pag. Web. 6 April 2013. which inspired Bangalter and Homem-Christo's new name.Alan Di Perna, "We Are The Robots" Pulse!, April 2001, pp. 65–69. The two soon became interested in electronic dance music after going to a club in 1992. Homem-Christo is credited for designing the Daft Punk logo in the liner notes of Homework. Regarding Daft Punk's creative process and working with Bangalter, Homem-Christo commented that "he's much more of the tech guy than I am. We did everything together. But I have more distance". He added, "I'm more critical of everything we do. We're two-halves of one solid combination. There's balance there – completeness between us, yeah".Blurt, "Encounters of the Daft Kind" (September 2008) pgs. 28–29. Retrieved on 26 July 2009. Homem-Christo is also a co-founder of the group Le Knight Club, along with Éric Chedeville from Pumpking Records. They are the founders of the record label Crydamoure, named after a variation of the French phrase "cri d'amour" or "cry of love" in English. Crydamoure also published works by Homem-Christo's brother Paul de Homem-Christo, under the name Play Paul. In regards to Crydamoure, Homem-Christo stated: }} He produced Sébastien Tellier's 2008 album titled Sexuality. Anthem Magazine|website=anthemmagazine.com|access-date=2016-06-25}} In 2010, Homem-Christo worked with SebastiAn on the Kavinsky song "Nightcall". In 2012, he was featured on Tellier's album My God Is Blue on the track "My Poseidon." Following the release of Daft Punk's fourth album Random Access Memories, Homem-Christo and Bangalter collaborated on two tracks with The Weeknd, "Starboy" and "I Feel It Coming," with the former gaining the duo their first number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and the latter, co-written by Chedeville of Le Knight Club, peaking at number four. In the years since, Homem-Christo worked on the title track to Charlotte Gainsbourg's fifth studio album and a collaboration with The Weeknd and Gesaffelstein. Personal life Homem-Christo has two children. Both Homem-Christo and Bangalter have no interest in being celebrities or discussing their private lives. In the rare events of interviews, Bangalter does the majority of talking to journalists. With regard to working and collaborating with other artists, Homem-Christo sees it as a matter of timing and creativity, rather than fame and opportunity. He once stated in an interview: }} Discography Production credits Albums * Waves (2000) * Waves II (2003) * Sexuality by Sébastien Tellier (2008) Tracks References External links * Category:1974 births Category:Daft Punk members Category:French people of Portuguese descent Category:French pop guitarists Category:French male guitarists Category:Living people Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Lycée Carnot alumni Category:French disco singers Category:Grammy Award winners for dance and electronic music Category:Darlin' (French band) members Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Giorgio Moroder